


Jealous

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, msr fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: Scully has just met Diana as Mulder drives her home from the airport.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 36





	Jealous

“Are you jealous Scully?” Her eyes flash up to his as he moves a sunflower seed between his teeth and tongue with precision. Jealous, she isn’t jealous of Diana what’s her name she doesn’t care what or who he does in his spare time. She is jealous of that sunflower seed though… being stroked and nipped at with strong fingers grabbing on to the remaining part as he slowly pulls the shell from his plump lips.

She doesn’t know who this Diana bitch is she isn’t even positive she is a bitch yet. But she is so insanely jealous of that stupid fucking seed sliding around in his mouth. “I’m not jealous of her, why would I be?” She asks as he grabs another seed from the bag in the cup holder watching and waiting as he slowly places it on his tongue. He catches her staring almost salivating at his mouth. He smiles at her leaning over as they pull to a stop in front of her apartment. She whimpers watching his tongue dart out to catch a fragment 

“Oh I know your not jealous of her” he says his tonguing working the seed out of its stubborn home with ease.

“Your jealous I’m not using my tongue on you instead of these silly seeds.” 

He grins madly at her and she scoffs grabbing her jacket and climbing out of the car. 

“You’re crazy” she mutters as a flush builds up her spine and face. 

He grins knowing he has her. “You know Scully I think I have some ideas on how we can test my theory,” she stops on the sidewalk strolling back over to him as he looks smugly at her from the rolled down car window. 

“Do you now?” She says slightly more sensual than she meant too.

He nods pulling out the remaining shell of yet another seed. “Do you like sunflower seeds Scully?” Baiting her with a more lucious gaze. 

She leans into the car right next to his lips her eyes flickering between his eyes and the soft subtle saltiness left over on the bottom. 

“Only the after taste” she says her eyebrow raising up as she places her lips against his sucking on the soft salty residue, his lips are electrifying and as he gasps at her boldness she slips her tongue into his mouth tasting all the corners those damn little seeds have gotten to experience. 

“Mm hmm those seeds are good” as she pulls back reaching into the bag to grab a few to take with her.

She starts to turn. Leaving him struck and slightly breathless. He grabs her arm. Looking at her with lust as she smiles smugly popping a seed into her mouth. 

“Now I’m jealous.” He mutters. Ripping his seatbelt off to follow her.


End file.
